A Lovely Day For a Picnic(One-Shot)
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Fred decides to make a move on Hermione and ask her to marry him. Will this be a lovely day for a picnic in the forest or will Hermione hex Fred into next week? Written for Twin Exchange March 2011 Challenge.


**Author:** DarkSaber3434 and Corn Is a Sexy Lion

**Title:** A Lovely Day for a Picnic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that are mentioned in my story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just intend to play with them.

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank Jess for helping out with this story at such short notice when I got stuck.

**Summary:** Takes place after Hogwarts. Fred has survived the war and Hermione and Ron have decided that they are better off as just friends. Fred decides to make a move on Hermione and ask her to marry him. Will this be a lovely day for a picnic in the forest or will Hermione hex Fred into next week? Written for Twin Exchange March 2011 Challenge.

**Prompt: **Treehouse

**Pairing: **Hermione/Fred

**Quote: **_"You're not the first."_

**Theme: **St. Patrick's Day

* * *

Fred Weasley just finished stocking a shelf with Love Potions when the doors of Weasley Wizard Wheezes flew opened and Hermione Jean Granger came whirling into the store and she stalked over to the counter where George was standing and asked, "George, where in the hell is Fred?"

George set a cup full of fake wands on the counter and looked over at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you go look upstairs in our flat?"

"He's not up there," Hermione replied hastily as she threw her curly hair over her shoulders.

"How do you-"

"I was _just_ there," she answered as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I know he is somewhere in the shop. Now tell me where he is right now, George Weasley."

"Whoa, keep your knickers on Hermione for _all_ our sake's," George said and Hermione glared daggers at him. "Oi! Fred! You have a visitor!"

Fred poked his head around the corner and looked at George and asked, "What is it, Forge? I'm busy at the moment."

"Gred, I _will _take care of the boxes," George said. "You go see what your bonny lass wants."

Fred did not need telling twice and he walked over to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, what brings you here?"

"You know _exactly_ what brings me here, Fred Weasley," Hermione said. "What is it that you couldn't ask me at home?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath and looked at Hermione and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would care to join Victoire and me on a picnic this afternoon?"

Hermione smiled. "I would love to."

"Great! I'll see you later," Fred replied as he quickly kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Fred and kissed him back passionately. "On second thought," he said. "Take the rest of the day off, sweetheart, and go enjoy yourself."

Hermione beamed at Fred. "You guys won't need any help today?" she asked.

"We can handle it by ourselves today, love," Fred said as he gently wrapped his arms around her again. "I love you," he murmured softly.

"I love you too, Fred," Hermione said as she returned his kiss and then she left.

Fred walked back inside the shop and George looked at his twin brother and asked, "You need the day off too?"

"Yes," he said. "I am going to _marry_ that girl."

George shook his head and laughed when he saw Fred prance out of the joke shop and made his way to the nearest flower shop in Diagon Alley.

Fred entered B&B Flower Creation and walked over to the counter and picked up his order of four-dozen roses and he Disapparated to the Burrow. Fred checked his watch and it was thirty minutes past twelve and he grabbed the picnic basket.

"Hermione," he called. "Are you almost ready, sweetheart?"

Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs and smiled at him and Fred's mouth almost dropped. Hermione was wearing a slightly low cut red dress that reached her thighs and dress was strapless.

"Wow," he said as he caught his breath. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as she kissed Fred on the lips softly.

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and he led her out the door. "Good thing I'm not taking you out on a broomstick," he teased.

"Fred Weasley," she scolded as she playfully smacked Fred on the shoulder and he winced. "I'm only joking, love," he said as he kissed her on the nose.

"Fred," Hermione said. "Where is Victoire?"

"My mum is going to meet us," Fred replied. He then started to smirk when panic appeared on Hermione's face.

"Fred, your mum can't see me in this!" Hermione squealed.

"Relax, 'Mione," Fred said. "She's only going to drop Toire off."

**"You're not the first," **she said. "To have ever said that to me before."

Fred led Hermione to the tree house. "Why don't you wait inside the tree house and I will wait out here for her?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied as she kissed Fred on the lips and he helped her get inside.

"Now, wait here," Fred whispered. "She shouldn't take too long, she's usually never late," he added as he planted another soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Fred, I know your mum just as well as you do," Hermione teased.

Fred snickered as he shook his head as he headed out the door.

_CRACK!_

Molly Weasley Apparated with Victoire in her arms. Victoire held her hands out to Fred. "Hey Toire," he said as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"It looks like you have a fan," Molly teased as she gave her son a hug, careful not to squish her first grandchild.

"I don't think she's the only one, either," Fred teased as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

Molly smiled as she Apparated back to the Burrow. Fred bounced Victoire in his arms and she laughed and handed him a four-leaf clover.

"Aw…aren't you being sweet?" he cooed as he carried his niece into the treehouse.

Hermione smiled when she saw Fred carrying Victoire in his arms. "Hey, Toire," she said as Victoire held out her arms for Hermione to hold her.

Fred smiled. "This is lovely," he said as he sat down in front of the picnic basket and began to pull out the food for them to eat.

"You're lovely," Hermione giggled as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"I know," Fred teased as he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box that was velvet. He knelt down before Hermione and asked, "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Fred," she said breathlessly. "Yes, I will marry you."

The End!

_**Did you like it? If so please press the pretty review button and also vote!**_


End file.
